Hello New Hunters
by squippedsalamander
Summary: Sam and Dean are faced with two hunters that showed up in town. One is quite vulgar and the other is completely the opposite.
1. Chapter 1

The men approached the old house, cautiously. "You sure it's the right place, Sam?" One asked, the taller of the two. "It should uninhabited...so i don't know why someone would be here." He answered, both men looking at the truck parked off to the side. Both shrugged, walking up the stairs and pausing as they heard a loud crash. Both went to run to the door. Both stopped as they heard yelling.

"Go go go go!" Someone yelled, another yelling. The door burst open and two women ran out. The shorter of the two barrelled over both of the men and knocked them down the stairs, the other tucking and roll as an explosion detonated, sending the house tumbling down. As the dust settled, the girl on top of the men slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Kay? You alive?" She called out, pushing her skewed glasses up her nose. "Yeah." The other groaned back, getting to her feet. "But I don't know about the guys your fat ass is sitting on."

The shorter one looked around, realizing who was under her. "Oh dear!" She said, scrambling off the men. She joined her companion, dusting herself off. She frowned. "Now what are you two doing out here?'

The men got to their feet. "What are we doing? What are you doing?" The shorter one growled out, hand going to the gun tucked in his waistband. In an instant the taller girl had a gun pinned on him. "Don't even think about it hot shot." She said, glaring.

The shorter crossed her arms, squinting at the two of them. "You think they're demons, sis?"

"No…" the shorter answered, glancing between the men and the Impala parked a ways away.

She bit her lip, then her eyes widen. In an instant she hugging the taller man around the middle, lifting him off his feet. "You're the WInchesters! I've heard so much about you guys!" She squealed, hugging the man tighter. "Who are you?" He wheezed.

"Don't break his ribs AJ." The other girl said, tucking her gun back into her holster. She grinned. "We're the Austins. Nice to meet some fellow hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam gulped, face bright red as he looked at the ceiling. The shorter of the two sisters was pacing back and forth in the hotel room, rambling about demons and unreliability; she was only in jeans and a sports bra.

"I mean she just disappeared in the middle of it! Who does that? She's a demon but still! And…." The girl continued before finally flopping back onto the bed. She turned towards the man, chin resting on her hand.

"What do you think? Does Castiel do it too? Is it just demons or all otherworldly beings? Sam?" She questioned, confused at his lack of comment.

The other woman laughed from her sprawled position on a chair. "Put a shirt on AJ. I think you short-circuited his brain."

The older Austin's face tinged pink as she glanced down at her torso. "Cheese and crackers, I'm so sorry!" She squealed as she scrambled towards the bathroom, snatching a shirt on the way. The door slammed shut and locked with a click.

Kaylee burst out laughing and Dean smacked Sam on the back. "You okay there Sammy?" He questioned, smirking, before joining in on the laughter.

"So, what's this, uh, -demon?- you're talking about?" Sam asked, trying to deflect the attention from his blush. Kaylee's laughter died down as she brushed a tear away. "Zeph? She's a friend. She's usually around, but she took off, as AJ explained. She helps us out, she's a nerd like AJ. They go on and on in different languages- blah blah blah. Think it's funny when I can't understand them." AJ giggled as she emerged from the bathroom, hearing the conversation. "But it _is_ funny! You should really see her face, she gets as angry as an ant in a hurricane!" Kaylee continued to mumble to herself, cursing out the duo.

AJ now wore a shirt, her face still a bit pink and she avoided eye contact with Sam. Dean walked to the other side of the room, sitting on one of the twin mattresses in the run-down motel room. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not Castiel can tell the Austin sisters something about this demon named Zeph. Dean looked over at his brother and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. It seems that the taller of the two girls had him pinned and was now sitting on his back, rambling about how AJ owed her a bucket of fried chicken. The two seemed like kids. Why are they hunters? These sisters don't seem like the type to be hunting demons and monsters. Maybe the taller one, but the shorter seems like she could get ripped in half by a werewolf. Dean looks up from his hands, only to find Kaylee staring him down with one eyebrow raised. She stood up from Sam's back and walked over to sit next to him on the mattress.

He watched her comb back her cropped hair and sigh, looking up at him. "Bet you're probably wondering why we hunting the supernatural?" Dean looked at her in shock. "My sis and I have been traveling the world for a while. We stayed in Europe for awhile but returned to the states just last year. Being female hunters isn't the easiest in the slightest. Guys thinking we're inferior or something 'cause we have boobs and shit." She laughed and crossed her arms and legs. "But we make sure to beat their asses." Kaylee pauses for a moment, looking over at AJ with admiration in her eyes. "But my sis, she's the world to me. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do."

Dean gazes at his brother who is chatting with the other Austin, looking through notes and scrolling on their computers. The elder Winchester looks at ceiling and sighs. "I guess we are one in the same."


	3. Chapter 3

AJ's eyes shot open, only to see darkness. She groaned and rolled over. It was still the middle of the night, but her insomnia had the gotten the best of her. The older hunter sat up and reached for her glasses on the bedside table. She pushed them up her nose and climbed out of the rickety bed.

AJ looked over at her younger sister, sound asleep, as she should be.

AJ then walked over the desk that her laptop was on and opened it up. They need something new to hunt. It's been around 2 weeks since the Winchesters arrived and they haven't had anything of their own to take care of. Zeph still hasn't come back and Castiel hasn't shown up either, according to the guys. She clicked through newspaper articles and random news websites, trying to find something worthwhile.

Kaylee started to stir around 7:30, which is fairly early. She sat up, without opening her eyes, and let out a huge yawn. AJ looked up from her laptop to the clock mounted on the wall above the door. "Hm… seems you woke up an hour earlier than usual. Winchesters are bringing tea and coffee from the diner down the street, get up and look presentable." Kaylee whines in protest. "What's wrong with my pajamas? And my hair shouldn't be that bad." AJ tosses a compact mirror at her younger sister. "Take a look yourself." Kaylee looks at her hair in the tiny mirror. "Damn… Still got that cow-lick problem, don't I?" AJ giggles and points to the bathroom across the motel room. "Go take a shower. You reak." Kaylee cracked her neck and then yawned once more before trudging to the bathroom, throwing up a middle finger on the way.

...

Dean picks up his phone, hearing the third buzz in the past minute. "She won't stop clarifying that she wants TEA and not COFFEE. I said "alright" but she doesn't seem to get it." Sam laughs and slaps his older brother's shoulder. "I don't know if tea even _exists_ in this town. This ain't Europe!" Dean groans and slams his head on the steering wheel. "I _told_ her that! She just said to "figure it out." These girls are getting on my nerves."

...

Kaylee closes the bathroom door and yawns, again. She looks in the mirror and cringes. "I look awful." The hunter runs her fingers through the bangs of her bleached hair, looking at the scabs from the previous hunt underneath them. "Seems like I'll get some shiny new scars for the collection." She let her bangs fall back into place and started taking off her clothes, stepping into the shower when she finished. Kaylee turns the knob labeled "HOT"and steps into the stream of luke-warm water. She sighs and starts scrubbing, watching an earwig wiggle and writhe on the tile.

Once the blonde finished washing, she rinses one last time and then shuts the water off. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, opening the bathroom door as she did so. Kaylee walked out into the main part of the motel room and froze.

There were the Winchesters, staring wide-eyed at the blonde hunter in a tiny towel. Kaylee's ears tinted red and gave a tiny wave before grabbing her clothes and running back into the bathroom.

Dean looks over at his brother, wide-eyed. "Uh-um" he coughed. "Damn…" AJ glares at him from her computer and throws her shoe at him. "Touch her and I will make your life a living hell."

Dean raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I get the message."


	4. Chapter 4

"Found something," AJ yells suddenly, causing Kaylee to fall of the bed in surprise. Dean peeks his head out of the bathroom and Sam closes his laptop, picking up his father's journal and walking over to the elder sister.

"Seems like a Atshen. Men going missing, bones left in their place." Sam raises an eyebrow and flips through his journal. "I've never heard of that. Dad never wrote anythi-" Sam gets a finger to his face. "It's Native American lore. Only in the Southwest. You've never heard of it, probably."

Dean walks over to AJ computer and takes a look at her screen. Kaylee pulls a leather bound sketchbook out of her book bag, flipping through the pages till she finds the one she needs. "We've dealt with these before. They don't seem to like women so it's pretty easy not to get eaten. It's a pain in the ass to get rid of, though. It doesn't die, there's only one. We could use you guys as bait." Kaylee laughs. Sam punches Kaylee in the shoulder, only to get one back, twice as hard, causing him to stumble.

"So what is this.. Atshen-thing?" Dean frowns, making his way towards the couch in the corner of the motel room. AJ shrugs. "An Intuit cannibal spirit. Lots of fun to hunt down. They don't cover their tracks very well. But it doesn't show up very often, either." Dean looks over at Kaylee. "You've hunted this thing before? You said it doesn't show up very often. How old are you girls, exactly?" Kaylee grins. "I'm 29 and my sister over here is 32. Been doing this thing since junior high." Sam crosses his arms and shrugs. "You guys seem older." AJ laughs. "Yeah, we tend to get that a lot."

Sam rolls his eyes and crosses his knees over one another. "Back to the case at hand." He looks over at his brother. "We'll come along too." AJ laughs and Kaylee smothers her own. "You know how to wield magic?"

…

"What. Is. That." Dean says, pointing at the old, yellow truck across the lot. AJ laughs and slaps her thigh. "That's Derek. Had him since I was in high school. He's a charmer."

Kaylee and Sam walk out of the motel, carrying AJ's research doo-hickeys. Sam looks between Dean and the truck and chuckles, seeing the predicament his brother is in. Kaylee walks up to her sister and pokes her with her elbow. "Where you want your stuff?" AJ rubs her ribs where Kaylee jabbed her. "Um…. we need a new spot. They found everything last time Derek got towed. Floorboards? It's kinda compact but I bet the Winchesters have space for everything else." Abbi puts her hand to her chin and looks at the guys. "Well do ya?" Sam sputters and gestures to the Impala. "Yeah I guess." He looks at his brother. "That okay?" Dean sighs and takes the things from Kaylee's arms. "Yeah we got plenty of space."


End file.
